


Loss

by marzichan



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: AU, Gen, Superstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzichan/pseuds/marzichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake doesn't know how to move on. Superstuck AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Superstuck is a Homestuck AU based in a world where supervillains and superheroes are a common sight. In this AU, Jake is both a supervillain called General Terror and the son of the infamous Lord English. You can find out more by visiting [this page.](http://generalterror.tumblr.com/faq) This story was originally posted [here](http://generalterror.tumblr.com/post/13911380974/someone-once-asked-you-if-otto-was-your-safety) on Tumblr.

Someone once asked you if Otto was your safety net. You laughed at the time, shaking your head and rolling your eyes, exasperated because _honestly_. Sure, Otto is a loyal henchman and a decent bodyguard, maybe even a good friend, but you could get along just fine without him. You don’t NEED him.

If you could, now, you would reach back through time to grab your past self by the lapels and tell him to stop being such a friggin’ idiot. You would assert that Otto is much more than a robot to you. He’s irreplaceable.

Too bad you only figured that out once it was too late.

A new hero had swept into town that week, boasting about how he would take a harder line against crime than your usual nemesis, The Tailorbird, ever did. He lashed out at you, not face to face like heroes usually do, but covertly: he planted a bomb in your Terror-mobile.

You didn’t notice. Didn’t see it. It was only Otto’s inhuman reflexes that saved you, tossing you back into the hangar before the car exploded—taking Otto with it.

You survived with minor injuries, but Otto was… gone. His body destroyed, his data lost. This wasn’t something Equius could just put back together and fix, as he had so many times before.

That’s not to say he didn’t try. While you were devastated by the loss of your dear friend, Mr. Zahhak did attempt to create a replacement. But it just wasn’t the same. This robot was just that: a robot. It obeyed your commands, but it didn’t talk to you, didn’t look at you the way Otto did, didn’t care about you or show any sign of the miraculous spark of true life that Otto possessed.

Otto was gone. For good.

At least that hero was right about one thing… His tactics did stop a supervillain, permanently. You lost all will to continue following the path your father had set out for you. You spent your days curled up in the deepest recesses of your lair, watching movie after movie because letting your mind escape into fiction was the only way you could deal with the grief that gripped you with relentless claws.

You didn’t realize how happy he made you feel when he was around. How safe you felt with him by your side. He was always there to pick you back up when you fell, and now, without him… well…

It turned out that General Terror died with Otto that day.

And you, Jake English, now wait to join them both.


End file.
